endeavorseafandomcom-20200214-history
Callentine
'' This article is a stub, but its growing fast! Make sure you keep your damned paws off it while it's still under construction.'' Callentine (Calentin: Calentin) , officially known as the Kingdom of Callentine is a country in the Southeast Endeavor Sea. A part of the Southern Expanse group of nations, it shares a predominantly large border with the Provisional Consulate for the Peoples of Shaghal, as well as a border with a yet unidentified country to the north. In recent years Callentine has built up both economically and militarily, becoming a defining factor in Corinth politics and international relationships in the region. With an area of only 127,412 km2, it is arguably the smallest country in the region. However, it is also a very mineral-rich country, with the mountains and hillsides in the northwest providing some of the best-quality silicon and iron, among other minerals, in the region. This has proved essential for their economic boom in the past decade, as their exports have become more technology-heavy, with semiconductors becoming their largest export. Callentine was a known international hub since circa 2500 BW, having been central to the early prosperity of the Southern continent. However, after the Winter Without End, and with the rise of the countries from the Old World, it was imminent that they would soon come to exploit their resources. The Highland Republic annexed it as a part of its territory, bequeathing the Callithian language as well as the structuring of regional government. However, this authoritarian regime was challenged by the revolutionary movement Calay Vier Libertin, headed by Virtud Antile. The HR was overthrown from Callentine territory in 18 Marta 782, and was recognized by the ITO on 24 Vent 788. Despite a civil war that ensued in 820, Callentine maintained a relatively stable government until its ascension to the world stage in 826. History Beginnings (ca. 36,000 -4,000 BWE) The first sentient inhabitants of what is now called the Kingdom of Callentine created detailed history through cave paintings and stone inscriptions. Based on archaeological finds, the earliest inhabitants of the region were the raccoons, of the species Procyon lotor sapiensis . They inhabited the northwest region of the current topography, in what is now known as the Figen region. Though nomadic, some tribes have been known to settle near the tributaries of the Cambriea river. By 4,000 BWE, they have erected a large monument of unknown origin. Called "Calayen-Garkil" (literally, market forged by fire), it became a trading hub between the Lotor tribes and other tribes in the region. Routes were established, going as far south as Shaghal and as far west as Zerda. Primary trade was between food items, spices, textiles, pottery and early metalwork. Though economic relations were relatively peaceful, there were often territorial squabbles between the Lotor tribes and the recently-established Zaral tribe, primarily composed of black-backed jackals (Canis mesomelas sapiensis) from Shaghal. In places such as the Caline plains, bordering the Lotor and Zaral territories, there were often large tribal wars which resulted in hundreds of casualties. Eventually, a fragile truce was made between the two tribes as the trade lines slowly choked due to the ongoing conflict. Economic actions resumed and the land retained its prosperity. The spartan Zarals kept an autocratic rule over their population, while the Lotors, often labelled as 'spoiled and aristocratic' by the jackals, invested in establishing a legacy for future generations. To this day, over two-thirds of the artifacts found regarding Callentine are of Lotor origin. Fire from the sky (ca. 4,000 - 1,000 BWE) A notable event of the era was the impact of a small asteroid at the northeast part of Callentine around 4,000 BCE. This event, known as "Calay Vier" (fire from the sky), destroyed Gaffe, the capital city of the Lotor area. With the crippling of the tribal territory, the vengeful Zaral tribe seized power and took control of what remains of the raccoons. With the forging of the two tribes, the then-rajin (leader) of the tribe, Gilay Arkense (Arkense the Great), began conquering the rest of the tribes surrounding their territory, flying under the name of "Arcil dis Calayen-Viertin" (kingdom forged by fire from the sky). Eventually, Calayen-Viertin, then shortened to Calentin, took over most of the land, spanning just south of Gaffe, all the way to the northern border of the jackal tribes composing Shaghal, and as far west as the fennecs composing modern-day Zerda and Erenmor. Arkense ruled with an iron fist, and expanded militarily at a rate far beyond what was approved by the public. Upon Arkense's death, the public rallied outside his palace and celebrated, much to he disdain of his allies. The regent that replaced him, Zigasie dis Kona (Zigasie of Kona), was a pacifist, and was liked by the public. He imposed an end to the authoritarian ideology that his predecessor created, and invested in trade and education. Interested in the prospect of ocean-faring trade, he invested a large sum of the fledgling kingdom's budget on the development of large ocean-going vessels. The gamble paid off, and the kingdom of Calentin became known as an international ocean-faring hub. The new economic (and later political) capital was established in Diverren in 1127 BCE. Winter Without End (ca. 1000 BWE - 400 AW) As a major trade and commercial center, Calentin became increasingly cosmopolitan both in ideology and in species, with lupine, vulpine and feline traders from the Northern peninsulas settling in, followed by avians, equines and porcines in the East, and marsupials down South. Such immigrants were tolerated by the government, who continued Zigasie's legacy of a peaceful, prosperous nation. A Vulpinian immigrant, Marielle Saint-Marten, founded the Marten College of Industry in 961 BCE as an expression of her gratitude to her adopted country. This would prove to be the oldest-running college in the entire region, if not in all of Corinth. Other educational centers emerged, brought about by the wealth of information the foreign traders carried with them while trading with the mineral and forest-rich country. The asteroid strike of 0 BCE/1 AW plunged all of Corinth under a continuous nuclear winter. With shipping lines crippled, Calentin was in a state of near-bankrupcy, as it was heavily dependent on the ocean. With death and starvation approaching, officials imposed a temporary authoritarian rule to keep the population under control. This rule did not last for long, though. By 25 AW, upon the first patches of light emerging from the winter coat, Calentin began repairing its shattered economy. Ash-clearing was a nationwide effort. everyone between 16 and 60 volunteered to clean their country up. Soon, root crops began returning to the northern highlands of the country. The king of Calentin, Cromit II, opened the borders of the country to displaced refugees, who sought a new place to start over. By the time the skies have cleared in 179 AW, the kingdom has recuperated from the trauma of a full-scale nuclear winter, and began offering aid to the rest of the region. The Winter Without End, regardless of it's inherent lack of effect on the Calentin people's spirit, had a devastating toll on the country's internal functions. Every major university in the region closed; most, indefinitely. A large sum of people had to rebuild their homes, most during the cold winter period. By 300 AW, the basic atmosphere of the country began turning back to the positive, and by 388 AW, it was once again a major international hub. Industrial Revolution (ca. 400 AW - 677 AW) With the rise in technology around the region, Calentin began catching up with the times. Upon the introduction of the steam locomotive in 432 AW, rail lines were set almost immediately by the government. Within 12 years, the Calay-Zerda Transcontinental Railway began operations between the Port of Diverren and its neighboring cities to as far south as Shaghal and as far west as Zerda and Erenmor. In 446 AW, the Marten College of Industry was reinstated by the government. Now known as the Marten Technological University, it aimed on bringing proficiency to the people through the sciences. Other universities followed the standards set by the institute, and soon were known to the world as places of true academic prowess. Communications were also established. Within 7 years, the entire Calentin territorial proper was wired through telegraph. Undersea cables that linked Zerda to the Old World were also funded by Calentin officials, and by 520, every house in Calentin was wired in. By the turn of the sixth century AW, Calentin became increasingly competitive in the technological market. Scientists flocked to the region for monthly expositions and debates; political figures often visited here to avail of this wealth of information that could make or break economies and innovations worldwide. Diplomatic relations became increasingly strong, and Calentin's reputation became increasingly known. The Southern Colony (ca. 677 AW - 767 AW) On the 24th of Vent, 677 AW, an armada of 18 ironclad ships-of-the-line from the Highland Republic entered port at Diverren Harbor and opened fire. Defenses were minimal, and half the Calentin fleet was wiped out from the harbor. By midday, 12 platoons of Highland Legionnaires, under the command of Field Marshall Luca "Crazy" Ivan, and led by some 70 veteran Grenadiers, stormed Diverren, killing civilians and law enforcement in the immediate area. They reached the Pasie Vier (sky palace) and promptly extracted the king after decimating the Royal Guard. At the public courtyard in front of the palace, Marshall Ivan planted a musket ball into King Augeri I's temple, effectively decapitating the government. This event, known as "Un lis diel" (first blood) resounded through the country. As the Republic assimilated seats of government throughout the country, loyalists to the King, including officials, were promptly hunted down and executed. Industrial sectors, as well as large mineral deposits, were the primary objective in seizing the territory, and were quickly seized. Educational centers were reorganized, their books purged and shipped to Acre. Art and literature were greatly suppressed; nevertheless, officers who were educated in the arts found it hard to destroy the many paintings, sculptures, books and poems that Calentin artisans made during their golden era. Professors in the sciences were generally left unscathed, as long as they followed the rules imposed to them. The cultural purging was followed by an authoritarian rule that lasted for nearly one hundred years - over which modernization became an underground business, and business became a government ordeal. Anyone found guilty, or even suspected of rebelling against the Highland was given death - the liberty of trial was reserved only for citizens of the Republic. Callentine Revolutionary War (ca. 767 AW - 792 AW) On the evening of 13 Vent 767 AW, students from the Marten Technological University lined up in front of Pasie Vier, rallying against the authoritarian rule of the Colonial Governor. They were met with a platoon of Grenadiers, who slaughtered them mercilessly. This proved to be the last straw for the public, as a week after the memorial services of the "Marten Massacre", six young women lay dead in front of Pasie Vier, all raped and shot in the temples. They were Calentin women who have recently cavorted with citizens of the Republic (colloquially known as 'Highland Whores'), and upon the investigation of the police, they read a note (which was conveniently stashed in one of the corpses' muzzles) that said: "The fires of liberation shall rise again!" This event, called 'Un lis diel' in honor of the day freedom died in Calentin, sparked the Calentin Revolutionary War. Underground communities began unifying and eventually formed Calay Vier Libertin (liberty forged by the fires from the sky), the main resistance faction against the Highland. Led by a charismatic young jackal named Virtud Antile, the faction quickly grew. Intellectuals began flocking to the mountains to join the faction. To counter this migration, Highland officials sealed off the mountainous North from the rest of the colony. Anyone caught crossing was immediately questioned and executed. However, this only proved to motivate the people to unite and fight. 24 Vent, 768 AW - A Grenadier fort in Gaffe, Callentine. As soldiers were entertained by a lascivious sideshow performer, a new invention was being prepared for its baptism by fire. Slow and heavy, the vehicle was heavily armored and tracked, and soon made its way to the fort. The resounding cries of citizens outside startled some guards. "Gunit Un lis diel!" (Remember the day of first blood!) At that point, the siege of Fort Gaffe became the first recorded organized revolt in the history of the Southern Colony. It also became the first armored assault in the history of the country, with the "fortress" rolling in and firing a barrage of cannon fire. In the end, close to 100 Grenadiers were killed, and the fort, along with its weapons and fortifications, became ground zero for the rebirth of the Kingdom of Callentine. Upon hearing this, the Legion systematically executed everyone in the city of Gaffe, before burning the city down, after allegations of the city aiding the rebels in their assault. This proved unbearable to the Callentine population and revolts spread across the country like wildfire. Propaganda spread at an unnatural rate. Intellectuals devised ghastly weapons of destruction, bent on killing as many of the enemy as possible. The terrain of the rebel strongholds proved an advantage as well, as the harsh mountains to the North and to the South proved a hindrance to the Legionnaires and the Grenadiers. In response, the Highland sent the Hyenae to hunt down the rebels; nevertheless, despite their inherent success, the rebels soon adapted to the new threat and continued fighting - all the while increasing in number. By 779, the Revolutionary Forces have launched an urban campaign to liberate the city of Diverren. This was part of a nationwide assault on Highland forts and fortifications, as well as government agencies scattered throughout the country. An army of 30,000 uniformed rebels, supplemented by an unknown number of common people, stormed the city, inviting everyone to join and fight for freedom. Though most stayed behind, a brave few joined in to fight, brandishing knives, axes, pitchforks, so and so. The fighting was brutal - no-one was spared. However, a decisive victory was made when rebels seized the Port of Diverren, the main staging point for reinforcements to arrive. A year later, in 780, fighting had reached the gates of Pasie Vier. Despite the increased presence of Grenadiers in the area, there wasn't enough to stop the continuous onslaught from the people fighting for freedom. They were overrun, and the Colonial Governor was taken by surprise during an emergency meeting in the basement of the palace. The Governor was dragged into the courtyard and ignominiously burned at the stake. The liberation of Diverren proved to be the largest single morale boost of the entire theater. With every passing day, thousands of young men and women lined up for recruitment. Not a single one of them was forced to join - people volunteered in droves. The government was powerless to stop them, as for every one of them killed, the rebels would seem to rally up ten more. The seat of the Highland Republic in Callentine moved to the southern port city of Bizel. There, they began to coordinate a massive evacuation. Most of the troops stationed in the northwest were left for dead, as they were technically behind enemy lines. Transport ships were faced with the risk of avoiding ocean mines and submarines. The northwestern desert region of Callentine became the death of many Highland Legionnaires cut off from the port when Diverren was sieged. With temperatures soaring beyond 100 degrees Fahrenheit, the troops stationed there eventually died, waiting for their relief that never came. Soon, only the southeastern portion of Callentine was controlled by the Highland. Resistance General Virtud Antile wrote on his journal one day in 786 AW, "We have pushed the enemy to the southeast. Now, it's time to feed the invaders to the maelstrom that awaits them beyond our borders. They desecrate our land with their presence, and now by the gods we desecrate them!" In 788, the twelve Leaders of Calay Vier Libertin met at Pasie Vier. Together with General Antile and the rest of the military, they witnessed the signing of their declaration of independence. On 12 Platil, 788 AW, the new Callentine flag was raised above the palace - they have called themselves free men. Despite the call to independence, the Highland Republic never accepted this declamation. Fighting continued to break out in small pockets to the north, and to the areas surrounding Bizel. By then, Callentine troops have been stretched to breaking point - within a few months of their push to Bizel, the casualty rate has spiked. Desperate, Callentine called out to neighboring countries to help them with their cause. The Lupinian Commonwealth responded to the plea with Spetznaz brigades and weapons through the Obligatory Foreign Aid Act of 792. Within two months, Bizel was overrun. HR forces reluctantly pulled out of Bizel Harbor, and the Callentine flag was pitched at Bizel City Hall on the 18th of Marta, 792 AW. Callentine was now free. Autonomy and Reform (ca. 792 AW - 807 AW) The process of rebuilding Callentine fell into the hands of then-exiled Prime Minister Archibald Y. Prothero, who at the time of the Resistance was a guerilla soldier that attained a position as the interim leader of the country due to his knowledge of politics and law, and his uncanny leadership skills. Nevertheless, the rebuilding of a nation is not easy, especially with one of Corinth's great military powers still breathing down their figurative necks. The International Treaties Organization worked hand in hand with the fledgling nation, with the Lupinian Commonwealth being one of the first nations to acknowledge their independence. HR activity remainned high along the coasts of the Southern Colony. To counter this, the wolves set up military exercises along Diverren Harbor. Political factions grew more intense over the years of discourse that followed.independence. Loyalist groups, communist parties and religious extremists all competed for power, with the occassional assasination or ambush not too uncommon. The twelve leaders of the Freedom Council (Calay Vier Libertin) wound up as the victors by parliamentary vote, and General Virtud Antile was crowned as the King of the Third Bloodline of the Kingdom of Callentine. Nonetheless, with the arrival of the formal government of Callentine from its exile, the nation quickly went to work rebuilding the infrastructure of the country. Within a few years, industry skyrocketed, and new infrastructure rose. Roads were widened and skyscrapers were constructed. Former HR naval yards were converted to cargo ports - their large facilities proved perfect for international cargo ships, further cementing their role as an economic hub. The economy skyrocketed, with people in the thousands rising above the poverty line every year - a far cry from the despondent state of Callentine's citizens during the war. Finally, on the 130th anniversary of Un lis Diel, the ITO formally recognized Callentine's independence from the HR. Most countries, particularly those in the South, were supportive of this - having likewise liberated themselves from Vulpinian occupation before. This galvanized the pride the Callentine people had for their country; nevertheless, the Highland Republic was unfazed by this move, still considering Callentine as the Southern Colony. Politics "Conflicts are the expressions of the shortcomings of a nation's soul" --Henry Affaine Geography and Climate Maps Military Guns Economy Money Science & Education Science Religion & Culture God Shit Nobody Cares About Shit